1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a traffic control system, a vehicle control system, and a traffic control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed arts of providing guidance in accordance with the occurrence of traffic congestion. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-300771 (JP-A-2006-300771) discloses an art of a traffic congestion guidance method and an on-vehicle device which make it possible to provide guidance in accordance with the cause of traffic congestion.
The possibilities of suppressing the occurrence of traffic congestion and relieving traffic congestion have been desired.